Una Verse Blog Entries
Due to length and entries of Blogs, they have been put onto this page. You can find information of Una Verse on her page. When this page gets too big then another page shall be made. Online Shopping Una talks about how she has just discovered online shopping. As a result she purchased some spring accessories. She then also mentions the neat things inside the box, like the foam packing peanuts and a sheet of clear bubbles. She curiously wonders why the strange items were put into the box and considers using them for making brand new acessories. Before signing off, Una asks what they are actually for. Spring 2013 Fashion Trends Una has been all over fashion blogs and magazines in search of her three favorite fashion trends for Spring. Black and white, bold stripes, and statement sunglasses are great items to include in the wardrobe. Una then begins to give some examples. Like wearing skirts or tops with a black and white pattern, black jeans with a white top. With bold stripes you can find sweaters or tops with colorful stripes. Her most favorite of this trend is a red and navy striped sweater. Lastly, statement sunglasses are something you can just go crazy with! Like her big, colorful orbit beach sunglasses. Una then asks what new fashion trends are cool where the readers are from, or what else she could try. Fashion Talent Una is preparing her fashions for the Talent Show. She plans to host a mini runway show for it and has put together three different looks: Formal, Beach, and School wear. She plans to have two of her friends help model the outfits so that the judges can get a good luck at the space-age upgrades she added. Una asks the readers what they think would sound good for a fashion show's song. Beach Style Una explains that the girls all went out today to buy new bathing suits and they gave them some special space styled updates. She begins to inform the readers about her own bathing suit, a pretty silver material while her wedges have designs all over them. For accessories, she chose a sunhat, sunglasses, and bracelets. For her hair she's doing a summer up-do, a sleek ponytail with some hair wrapped around the base like rings of saturn. She believes she's going to look so cute at the beach, then asks the readers what their beach style is. (At the bottom of this entry is a doll picture of Una's orbit beach look) Party Supply Store Una is updating the blog today with news that they're going to throw Alie a big surprise party. It's their very first time celebrating an earth birthday and they wanted to do one like Earth girls do as a result. So they went to the party supply store and found all sorts of cool things! They picked up some sunglasses, tiaras, streamers, plates, costumes, tiki torches, and stuff that says “Over the Hill.” They don't really know what it means but an entire isle was dedicated to it. They also bought a big sparkly star shaped thing. It's pretty but they have no clue what it does so she needs to do some research on it. Una then asks what else they should get for the party. Mountain Cabin Everyone has just arrived at their weekend get-away moutain cabin. She had a lot of fun during the mini road trip. They also taught Malie and Tula some of Earth's coolest songs! Everyone is currently unpacking and getting ready to make some hot cocoa and warm up by the fire. They have a busy weekend of snowboarding and skiing lessons. Then they also want to go sledding and hang out at the ski lodge. She is personally looking forward to checking out the ski lifts but she thinks floating/flying would be quicker, to which Tula agreed. Una asks the readers if they have ever stayed at a mountain cabin before, then asks the readers what they would do if they had joined them. Parking Ticket Una talks about the parking ticket she got from accidentally parking in a yellow loading zone while at the mall. She didn't know it was illegal, since she'd be putting her shopping bags there when she finished, but she was SO wrong... Una feels bad that she broke the rules, since it's her very first parking ticket and she decides to go back to parking school in order to clear it from her records. She then asks the readers what they plan to do to give themselves a fresh start this year. Snow Shoes Una was invited to go snow shoeing with her earth friends, which made her excited to go and see some cute shoes. Until she found out it wasn't shopping at all, snow shoes are long tennis racket-like things you strap onto your feet to walk through snow. They went on a hike, which she enjoyed and saw a lot of beautiful things. She points out that she could have just floated during the hike but it wouldn't have been as fun, so she didn't. She decides that the next time she goes hiking, she's going to try to update the snow shoes and give them a fashionable design. Such as adding rhinestones and glitter! She asks the readers what they like to do in the snow. Aquarium During the weekened of December 7th, the Novi Stars went to the Aquarium. Una really enjoyed the drive down since they grabbed something to eat at the drive through and they listened to some fun music. Upon arrival she had floated to the top of the tank to watch the sharks but stopped when she noticed the people staring at them. Alie got excited when she saw the jellyfish in their tanks but as she lit up, people got annoyed with her so she went outside until it quit. Una believes it was a lot of fun to see the Earth's sea creatures and she asks about what other unique creatures they should check out. Car Wash Una discusses how much fun it is to own a car, but mentions that one must also be responsible. She wishes to always keep it looking its best and running well. Recently she has taken it through the car wash, which she found very fun! Una then asks the readers if they have ever been through a drive through car wash, then asks what other cool things she could try to do with her car. Black Friday Shopping First of all, Una warns the readers that this blog will be quick since she needs to get back to all the black friday sales deals. She's currently sitting in the Mall's food court taking a break. Una is very much in love with Black Friday and mentions how she has found out about it. She even woke up early! She decides to leave upon finding a purse she has been eyeing for sometime now, then asks why a lot of shopping takes place on Black Friday. Drive-Through Una has recently passed her driving test so she begins to discuss how the readers may remember the Vlog, where they got to see them go through the drive-through for the very first time! She then embaressingly admits she accidentally ate the wrapper of her burger but the camera was off at this point, so luckily nobody witnessed the event. She couldn't figure out why her burger was difficult to bite until she saw Mae's reflection in the mirror and realized that she had been eating her own without the wrapper! She begins to laugh about it before asking the readers what other Earth adventures they could go on now that she can drive. Fashion Update: Cold Weather Style Una is blogging today about the update of fashions to fit the cold weather. She went to the mall in search of coats, scarves, and boots. She then decided they really needed a spage-age update. For example, the scarves come in all sorts of patterns, colors, and prints but she thinks they would look cooler with some fiber optic light-up fringe. Coats would be nice with some metallic material, or glitter. She finishes with glow in the dark laces on high-heeled boots. Una then asks the readers what her favorite cold weather fashions are. Una Costume! Una greets the readers and begins to describe how someone can dress up as her. A cosmic blue tulle skirt, silver or grey top and glittery star tights are all you need to create my outfit. To get hair like mine, you can either find a silvery white wig or wear your hair down and add a clip on a blue hair extension. Curl just the ends of your hair for a glam cosmic twist. Some glitter hair spray will add a little star shine to your do’. For makeup use light purple on your eyelids and dark purple on the crease. Fake glitter eyelashes will make your eyes dazzle! Accessorize with a blue flower ring, silver bangle and antennae made from pipe cleaners attached to a headband finish off the look. You can also use the headband from the Novi Stars box. Una then asks the readers what she should dress up for as Halloween Fall Dance Review Una writes to the readers today to review the Fall Formal Dance she and the others attended. She wore the selena gomez inspired dress she made and accessorized it with cool silver strappy heels and star shaped earrings. For makeup she used shimmery eye shadow and glitter for her long eyelashes. She kept her lip gloss sheer the same however. Una also put some waves into her hair. She was so proud to have been walking into a dance wearing a dress she designed herself. The dance itself was tons of fun! She danced with all of her earth friends, and had so much fun she didn't even realize she had been floating. She informs the readers she is still working on that but had a whole bunch of fun anyway and didn't notice! She then asks the readers if they have ever been to a school dance or an event that required them to dress up. She asks what they wore and how much fun they had. Dress Design Una decided to make a blog entry to update on her previous entry. She found some great inspiration from the dresses worn by Selena Gomez and she pinned it on her style board using the newly discovered Pinterest. She leaves a link for the viewers to see and goes on to mention that she's making a dress like it but with her own twist. The bodice is decorated with shiny star shaped jewels, the bottom is short and ballerina-like with lots of airy material. She mentions that the Selena Gomez dress is peach but hers will be a pretty shade of blue with some shimmer woven into the fabric. She still needs to find some great accessories and shoes to go with the dress, but she has plenty of time to do some shopping. The dance isn't into later in October. She then asks the readers what accessories they think would go good with the dress. School Dance Una is very excited because there is a Fall formal dance at school. She really wants to see how Earth dance parties are, and she claims that she and Alie are probably the most excited. She also mentions that Alie really wants to be asked to attend the party by her crush. While Una herself, wants to design a pretty formal gown and she asks for advice. She asks what the readers think and asks about dance moves. Trampoline Una explains the day she had with one of her earth friends who invited her over to jump on something called a "trampoline". Una wasn't too sure, as she explains what a Trampoline is and how gravity works. But then mentions she had trouble getting back down once she would jump in the air! Her friend would laugh, but not in a teasing way, but a friendly way. Her friend assured her that she liked to see her quirk in action and its okay for Una to just be herself. Una is very happy to have found a friend who doesn't care if she floats around every now and then. Face Painting While attending a carnival the previous weekend, Una discovered the art of face painting! She mentions the beautiful design she got painted on her face, then adorned it with many sparkly gem stickers and glitter. She thinks its very cute on her, then asks if face painting is okay for every day as she would love to in cooperate it with her outfits. Star Style Fashion Show Una is planning a star style fashion show for their new earth friends. All of the novi stars plan to strut their stuff with the cosmic cool outfits she created by mixing their own fashions with earth fashions! She really wants the earthlings to take note and explains some neat things of the outfits. One outfit is colored jeans paired with a silver metallic cropped jacket. A second outfit is a purple dress with a hi-lo hemline and a shiny gold belt around the waist. She then asks if her Earth friends will like the fashions. Steller Shoes Una uses this Blog entry to talk about how cute heels are and how easy they are to float in. But considering she's no on Earth she has to try something new in order to not float. She went to the mall to search for something more practical, but still stylish and managed to find a pair of blue high-tops with glitter laces! She then begins to reconsider that perhaps she can still be a shining fashion star while still keeping things casual and cool. She then asks the readers their favorite type of shoes. Space-Age Fashion Tips Una wishes to share advice on how to accessorize an outfit to make it more space-age! By taking a plain outfit consisting of a T-shirt and jeans you can jazz it up with the right accessories. First, to get the perfect space-age look you need lots of shiny bangles—these are bracelets you can stack on your arm. They can be all different colors or go with a color theme. Then she points out how she normally wears blue and silver. Then you need glittery earrings and a stellar glittery belt! Slip on some cute glitter shoes and there you go! She then asks the readers how they like to accessorize and mentions that she may some tips from them! The Mall Una explains that the mall has plenty of inspiration for fashionable ideas, especially accessories! Like necklaces, bracelets, rings, purses, hair stuff, and so much more! There was even a store with many hats highly stacked on shelfs. She went to grab one of the hats, totally forgetting to keep her feet on the ground and she started to float up as people whispered and stared at her. However, Una feels it wasn't a big deal and floating is just easier then climbing up a ladder. She then tells the readers that she plans to look through the stuff she bought to update Earth fashions, then asks the readers about their favorite accessories. Fashion Update: Sunglasses Una discusses how she's been over looking a bunch of fashion magazines to get a better idea of what Earth Fashion is about. But she asks how the Glasses with slits in them is fashionably functional and she suggest to the readers that they instead wear sunglasses with bright frames and super shiny lenses! Back at her home they only wore the best types of sunglasses. She also mentions that they can also match your clothing each day with different color frames. Her favorite pair being a purple glittery pair. She then mentions that she'll be heading to the mall to see what people wear there, then asks the readers which fashion trends they find confusing, then asks if she's weird for not loving the sunglasses with slits in them. Fashion Files Una Verse introduces herself to the readers, then mentions she's blogging about a very important fashion update. Yesterday at the mall she saw a girl wearing Jeggings. Something that apparently blew her mind and she recommends instead that whoever wears them to try Jumpsuits instead. She then explains how useful and comfortable they are. She then decides to tell the reader about herself, including how she's still getting used to gravity on Earth. And how she loves sparkles and glitter, and how she got her Dazzling Diva title. But she promises to help the reader and she's sure the readers will give her some too! She also bought a powder puff today, which makes her sparkle even more! She then asks the readers to tell her of their favorite trends. Category:Blogs Category:Una verse Category:Blogs Category:Una verse